Tentacion
by Lord Lion
Summary: Con ustedes el Primer Protagonico de Shunrrei! Shunrrei atraviesa una crisis con Shiryu sin saber que hay otros pretendientes cerca de sus narices.Pura pasion.One Shot.


Ante ustedes,una mujer que merece un Protagonico...

aclamada como la mujer mas dulce de Saint Seiya...

Con ustedes...

SHUNRREI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Interpretando su primer Protagonico: Tentacion.

One shot!!!

_Los personajes de Saint seiya no son mios,y esta historia es producto de mi aberrante imaginacion_

_en cuanto a la historia paralela(Efecto Mariposa),aun estoy resolviendo la trama,estoy intentando terminar ese embrollo  
Intergalactico_.

_Agradezco las criticas,aunque recuerden,el caos creativo de aqui no obedece demasiado a la logica XD_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"...ufff! la vida...Atender las necesidades de mi abuelo,en medio de esta hermosa naturaleza...A lavar,a cocinar"

-Shunrrei!!!!!!!! lLlegue

-SHIRYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(musiquita emo) (con violines)

En el lapso de la musiquita cursi,los amantes corren a abrazarse despues de un gran periodo de ausencia. Shiryu no habia estado en casa,batallando con algunos soldados de algun dios Hindu sin importancia. Evidentemente Shunrrei se alegro de verlo,despues de tantas semanas de ausencia.

-Amor,como te fue en las batallas,no te has herido

**-**Nada del otro mundo,Shunrrrei,alguna herida media a superficial,sabes que siempre se me curan.

-Si siigues asi,Shiryu,un dia vas a morir y me vas a dejar muy sola.entiendo que eres mejor que Seiya y que Hyoga,que eres un gran aporte al ejercito de bronce,pero eso pone en riesgo tu vida.

-Shunrrei,no discutamos eso de nuevo...mirame,estoy ciego. No puedo trabajar en nada mas,pues solo se batallar,ademas contigo y el Maestro la casa se mantiene. No me hagas optar, Shunrrei.

-...Tienes toda la razon...Toda-

Shunrrei estaba algo deprimida por eso. Siguio sus quehaceres normales y cocino,sin mucho animo que digamos.

-Shunrrei,te noto algo alicaida,no es por la discusion de la mañana?

-Si,la verdad eso me dejo algo mal.

-Shunrrei (musiquita de Saint Seiya cuando hablan del cosmos)...mi Shunrrei,si tuviese mas opciones,creeme,me quedaria,aqui,contigo,pero el mundo me necesita,sin mi,los de Bronce se joderian,te imaginas al lloron y a su novio,peleando sin mi guia,bueno Ikki podria asumir ese papel,aunque es algo bipolar.Y en cuanto a Seiya,bueno,hay que controlarle su vocacion por el suicido y su obsesion atheniense. Shunrrei,estoy bromeando,me encanta la sensacion de la batalla,el riesgo de la vida. mientras este aqui,necesito que la tierra este con vida...porque me muero si a ti te llega a pasar algo.

Nuestro galan la abrazo,es inutil decir que a Shunrrei eso le anulaba la razon,la musculatura del caballero quemaba el 70 de sus neuronas.

-Shiryu ah!...Y shunrrei acerco su lengua,de manera que jamas se ha visto en la serie. Mientras la cocina se quemaba(en ese momento no importaba) empezaron a hacer el amor con frenesi. Shunrrei era multiorgasmica,,asi que sus gemidos de placer se escuchaban en toda la region de Rozan.Eso no era exagerado,pues Shiryu hacua el amor de una manera muy sotisficada,en la que mezclaba la fuerza y la sutileza de manera tan maestral,que la chica era feliz en cualquier posicion. Seria indigno de mi parte negar,los atriibutos de la chiica,tiene unos ojos de un Azul profundo imposible,una cintura virginal,y olor a Jazmines,cosa que cualquier hombre de la region hubiese dado mucho por ella...Incluso algunos que estaban muy CERCA de ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viejo maestro desperto jadeando.En realidad era algo que le pasaba muchas veces por semana desde que la chica estaba creciendo. Se habia vuelto tan sensual,tan delicada. El nunca habia sentido esa atraccion tan fuerte a lanzarse al paraiso. sin embargo,era arriesgado,la diferencia de edad era ULTRAgeneracional,era la prometida de su discipulo y mejor amigo,casi hijo,y su cuerpo estaba muy deteriorado. Se masturbaba asiduosamente,pensando en la chica,viendola a la velocidad de la luz cuando se bañaba. Shiryu pasaba tantas temporadas lejos,y la tentacion era tan grande... **Eres como un Abuelo para ella**...-NO ERES SU ABUELO-...En su juventud,,siempre se consolo con prostitutas. Su soledad lo llevo a frecuentarlas ocasionalmente,quiza por eso sentia ese vacio. muy extraño,pues su atractivo juvenil era despampanente,hasta los minos de Lost y los de Baywatch le quedaban chicos a su lado. Probablemente fue por la ligera atraccion que siempre sintio por su amigo muerto,el patriarca Shion,aunque solo fue un trance gay de corta duracion,pues lo intentaron un par de veces y se dio cuenta que el gayside no era lo suyo.Pero ya estaba viejo...

ya nada era lo mismo,si hasta el maestro Yoda de Star wars era mas atractivo.Hace 10 años habia visto la peliicula y se encerro tres meses sin que nadie lo viera,para que no lo jodieran.

Le dio hambre y decidio comer con Shiryu y Shunrrei,para compartir un momento con ellos.

-Hola Shiryu y Shunrrei,que bueno es verlos bien...-MATALO-MATALO-ALEJALO- quizas la senilitud le dio un lado Gollum a su personalidad.

-Shiryu,el dragon es el animal mas valiente del horoscopo Chino,lo sabias...???claro que si,mi joven descipulo y amigo,has usado la tecnica prohibida,por lo cual tu dragon interno esta herido,tienes que ir a la montaña sagrada del Dragon,donde tu armadura renacera,queda a unos 3000 kilometros de aqui,en Nepal.Te acompañaria pero solo el dragon elegido puede ir,y quien sabe,a lo mejor recuperas la vista.

Esperando que Shiryu se tragara semejante idiotez,pensaba alejarlo por un par de semanas.

-Es verdad eso maestro???? y me podria decir la direccion...

-es mi deber,Shiryu...

Shunrrei entonces...No tienes que ir Shiryu,es muy arriesgado.

-Shunrrei mientras mi amor por ti dure,siempre estare bien.

Y asi el Dragon se fue.

Shunrrei estaba llorandoo desconsolada en su cuarto. Siempre el Dragon era igual...llegaba,tenian sexo,discutian,se reconciliaban,y alos dias,el dragon partia a una nueva aventura.ya estaba cansada de llorar tanto.

Entonces El maestro se acerco...

-Shunrrei,quedira Shunrrei,porque lloras la ausencia de Shiryu,si sabes que va a volver (**HAZ QUE LE ODIE)**

(su pasion lo estaba poniendo medio bipolar)

-es que siempre temo por su vidaq,me siento tan sola,me gustaria que se quedase mas tiempo aqui,que le diera sentido a mi vida,que me adorara tanto como yo a el...a veces me siento tan sola.

Maestro!!!! y lo abrazo.

El maestro sintio que el corazon se le iba a partir,pues latia el doble de rapido(recuerden que a el le late muy lento).

Shunrrei...te pondras bien.No has pensado en tener otro novio?.No se,...alguien mas maduro,alguien que te valore mas...??

-Abuelo,no conozco a nadie asi...

-Creeme que esta muy cerca Shunrrei,creeme.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y entonces lo recordo...EL HECHIZO DE ATHENA!!!!!!!!!!!.

-Puedo volver a ser joven a voluntad,creo que la ocasion lo amerita.

Y asi,su cuerpo viejo se rompio y aparecio el viril y fuerte joven que en realidad es,el morenazo pelirrojo alto que es.

Su voz mas grave,su caminar de Tigre.Todo en el tenia algo extremadamente exotico.

Espero hasta el amanecer y nado con desnudo con su cuerpo rejuvenecido,fue muy terapeutico para el.

Y fue desnudo a buscar una toalla,sin percatarse de que Shunrrei estaba al interior.

**Diablos,quien es ese hombre tan guapo**. Se estaba secando y la vio.

-Shunrrei,diablos que verguenza

tuvo una ereccion que hizo notar sus grandes atributos.

-Maestro!??? que le ocurrio!??

-Nada,solo rejuveneci.Lo crei necesario,estabas tan triste...

Se empezo a acercar como gato a su presa.

...te vi tan sola que pense,vaya ella necesita alguien que se la juege por ella,alguien que aparte de amarla la desee con un impetu escabroso.

-Shunrrei,te deseo,y le susurro al oido,con un aliento viril y moreno,como un ehxalo pooinesico.

Shunrrei se puso nerviosa y estupefacta,el tipo estaba realmente guapo,pero era su abuelo,su MUY ATRACTIVO ABUELO.

-Abuelazo,estoy confundida.

-llamame Dohko,Dokhazo para ti. Y le guiño el ojo.

-Y shiryu...(bueno,pensandolo bien,no lo amo tanto)

La atraccion era innegable. La fusion de sus cuerpos,inevitable. la sedujo con impetu,lamio sus senos con adoracion,la recorrio con vehemencia.La penetro con furia,la subio a sus piernas. Y lo volvio a hacer,y de nuevo,y de nuevo,y de nuevo...Estuvieron 3 dias en ese frenesi Sexual.

Shunrrei estaba mas que confundida,por un lado el hecho de que la desearan tanto era halagador,sobre todo de un hombre guapisimo,pero Shiryu...Igual sentia algo por Shiryu,aunque este episodio la dejo algo aturdida en cuanto a sus sentimientos por el.

-Dohko,se que me amas,mira...me gustas,pero al punto de decir te amo,te deseo...

-ya llegara el tiempo Shunrrei.

-Y shiryu...es decir,que hay con el????

-lo amas??????

-Creo que no maestro,le pedi muchas veces que se la jugara por mi,pero no.Estoy aburrida de sus largas ausencias,de esa adoracion a la diosa pagana.

-oye,yo tambien soy del bando de los caballeros.

-Por eso no me quiero enamorar de Usted.No quiero seguir sufriendo.

-Te convencere Shunrrei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shunrrei debia tomar una decision. Le gustaba mucho Dohko,y en todos los aaspectos era mejor partido que Shiryu,pero en temporada de batallas podria fallar,ademas como explicarle esto a shiry sin desatar una batalla entre sus dos galanes,entre estos ex buenos amigos?????

Shiryu llego. La gruta aunque fuese un invento de Dohko,realmente existia,lo que ayudo a Shiryu a recuperar la vista y a dominar los 5 dragones elementales,lo que lo hacia mas poderoso...

-Shiryu,debemos hablar...

Shunrrei fue muy aspera.

-Quiero terminar contigo.Eres demasido insensible conmigo y me aburri.

-Pero Shunrrei, no me hagas esto, es que ya no me amas??????

-No es eso,estoy desencantada.Me haces sufrir demasiado.

-Shunrrei,no me puedes hacer esto.

-adios,shiryu.

Shuenrrei!!!!.

-Sueltame!!!!!!

-no!!

-Sueltala,te lo ordena tu maestro!!! (aprecio Dohko).

-asi que es el(musiquita dramatica de Saint Seiya)Te acostaste con Dohko Perra malnacida!!!!!! Mi furia esta creciendo,y es en contra de mi propio maestro.

La lanzo lejos.

-Shunrrei! (grito Dohko)

(musiquita rock prebatalla)

-Con que me mandaste a la gruta solo para acostarte con ella,me has decepcionado antiguo maestro! desde un principio me parecio extraño el lugar que mme diste,y por eso me perdi un par de dias,y ahora lo entiendo. Pero ya no importa. Que la muerte decidaa quien es el mejor para ella.

-Si,tienes razon Shiryu,amo a Shunrrei desde casi el mismo tiempo que tu,solo que yyo me preocupo mas que ella,y ahora que estoy joven puede consumar mi deseo y demostrarle mi pasion,tu no la adoras tanto no?? si fuese asi hubieses dejado el ejercito de los de bronce como ella tantas veces te lo pidio,pero no! tenias que salvar al mundo antes que consolar su profunda tristeza.En tu lugar renunciaba,pero no era mas que un Yoda de mierda!!! un Yoda! asi que recorde como quebrar el hechizo y lo hice,porque la vi sola y decidi consolarla,creeme,que no se quejo.

-Maldito Canalla,reniego de ti.

-Pues si en una batalla quieres resolver esto,no tengo opcion. Armadura de Libra,ven a Mi.

-Dragon Ancestral,ven a mi.

El dragon ancestral era una armadura muy elaborada.Tenia la cabeza de 5 dragones,el dragon de tierra,el de fuego,el de agua,el de madera y el de tierra. Era como tener 5 armaduras en una.

Parte rojiza,parte azul,parte esmeralda,parte negra y parte dorada.Un cosmos como de un caballero dorado.

(musiquita de batalla)

-Dragon de Agua!!!! Tsunami del dragon!!!! Las cascadas empezaron a moverse a la voluntad de Shiryu,y las lanzo controa Dohko.

-Lanza dorada,ataca...mientras Dohko caia,clavo la Lanza en uno de los hombros de Shiryu,hiriendolo.

Paren los dos,eso no es necesario,decia Shunrrei a lo lejos.

-Cien dragones de Rozan!!!!! Los dragones caian hacia donde shiryu quien a traves de una orden telequinetica los mando de vuelta donde su maestro,quien cayo malherido

-Entiendelo,el Dragon ancestral es el rey de los Dragones...Preparate...

Animality!!!!!!

Shiryu se transformo en un dragon gigante.empezo a lanzar llamaradas y a incendiar todo el lugar.

Shiryu basta!!!! si sigues asi todos moriremos!!(dijo shunrrei)

A shunrrei se le ocurrio algo para detener esta batalla antes que sus dos galanes se matasen y ella quedara sin pan ni pedazo.

ALTO!!!!!! si no paran me voy a matar. Ambos se detuvieron.Shiryu voolvio a su forma humana.

-Es verdad Shiryu...me acoste con Dohko.Tome una decision,me voy lejos de aqui. Dohko,te doy gracias por todo el amor que me tienes,pero no puedo corresponderte,mas,habra muchas chicas interesadas en amarte,pues eres muy guapo. Shiryu,te ame creeme,pero tu deber es con Athena,y yo quiero un hombre que por sobre todas las cosas me ame a mi,y que no me deje sola tanto tiempo,estoy seguro que habra otra chica que acepte estas ausencias...No se preocupen por mi,se hacer los contactos para sobrevivir.

-Shunrrei basta,lo podemos intentar de nuevo.Te prometo que pasare mas tiempo aca,y si me lo pides renuncio a los caballeros de Athena.

-Shiryu,lo siento...entiendo muy bien si jamas vuelves a verme.

-Athena nos enseña el valor del perdon.Te entiendo.

No me busquen,cualquier cosa yo los contactare, conozco a la persona adecuada.

Y asi Shunrrei se fue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han pasado algunos meses,Shiryu ya no es tan buen peleador,y Athena lo noto.

-Te pasa algo Shiryu????????te noto mal tu Indice de Daño letal al Oponete o DLO,que exijo a mis caballeros,lo has reducido bastante.Ademas te estan dañando demasiado y hasta Shun es mas mortifero,que te ocurre?????

-Shunrrei se fue,para siempre,por defenderte a ti,se aburrio,se fue... TODO POR DEFENDERTE A TI SANTISIMA PUTA!

-oye,no te comportes asi,solo te preguntaba.

-Bueno,me retiro de los caballeros del zodiaco,una joven me espera...Dohko te puede entrenar a un nuevo Dragon.por ultimo que uno de los de Bronce inutiles me reemplaze.

-Acepto tu renuncia Shiryu,mas ten cuidado con el encontraras a Shunrrei.

-Tengo una intuicion

Y se fue por el mundo buscando a Shunrrei,perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron algunos años,2 o 3,y Shiryu estasba bebbiendo en un bar,cuando la encontro.

La encontro demacrada,pobre,y algo mas gorda..

Shunrrei!!!! que ha pasado contigo.

-Nada Shiryu,trabjo en una fbrica 10 horas y me pagan 2 dolares.Soy muy pobre.

-amor,pero porque!!! renuncie a los caballeros y te he buscado por cielo y mar,y te encuentro aqui.

Ven te llevare a mi hogar.

La cuido y le repitio cuanto la amaba.

-Yo tambien te amo Shiryu,ahora lo se,pues jamas deje de pensar,incluso intente estr de novia con un empresario local,fue un desastre total,siempre te recordaba.

-Bueno,te tengo una solucion,me transforme en guardi principal del Banco de Shanghai y eso nos da mas tiempo de estar juntos.

Shunrrei sonrio,sabia que la vida podia ser mas facil.

Shunrrei no sabia como se ibaan a resolver las cosas,pero algo era seguro,esa noche se sintio amada.

Fin...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Si,si se que es algo bizarro pero la inspiracion es asi,freak. Ojala les Guste. Con todo mi estima_

_LordLion, Florianopolis, Brasil el domingo 25 de Febrero de 2007._


End file.
